From this moment on
by Dany Granger Weasley
Summary: Songfic com a música da Shania Twain, From this moment on, sobre o casal mais lindinho de Hogwarts, Rony e Mione. Espero que gostem e mandem Reviews.


**N/Dany: **Galerinha, eu estava inspirada e resolvi tentar escrever uma songfic sobre meu casal fofuxo. É a primeira q escrevo, por isso num sei se ficará muito boa, mas farei o melhor possível. Bjinhos p todos e espero q curtam. Ela é baseada em uma musiquinha q eu amo, From this momento on, da Shania Twain.

**From**** This Moment On**

_(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give_

_anything__ and everything and I will always care._

_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,_

_for__ better, for worse, I will love you _

_With every beat if my heart.)_

Ele jurou estar sempre ao lado dela naquela noite em que conseguiu a coragem necessária que lhe faltou por seis anos para declarar o amor que sentia por ela. Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger se conheceram aos onze anos de idade, quando ingressavam na Escola de Magia de Hogwarts. Tudo começou com discussões constantes, depois crises de ciúmes escondidas atrás de uma grande amizade até que no ano de sua formatura, ele confessou o que já escondia desde a primeira vez q a tinha visto.

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

Eles não conseguiam mais viver separados e seus amigos conseguiram finalmente a paz quando os dois assumiram seus sentimentos. Todos já haviam notado a muito tempo, mas os dois não conseguiam ver o que estava claro desde aquele primeiro encontro no Expresso de Hogwarts.

-Mione, eu preciso de você comigo para viver. Sei que fui um tolo por não ter dito isso antes, mas.... eu queria saber se... você gostaria de ser minha namorada.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras dele, o rosto da jovem se abriu em um lindo sorriso, os olhos brilhavam.

-Eu adoraria. A muito tempo que venho esperando ouvi-lo dizer isso, Ron.

E foi ali, perto da Fonte localizada nos jardins da escola, que aconteceu o primeiro de muitos beijos entre o jovem casal apaixonado.

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

Muitas juras foram feitas promessas firmadas entre os dois. Quando as famílias souberam no namoro, deram graças à Merlin por aquela benção, pois todos sabiam que tinham sido feitos um pro outro. No final de seu último ano na escola, juraram defende rum ao outro com suas próprias vidas e lutaram bravamente para continuarem vivos e vivenciando aquele grande amor.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of yo_u

O casamento foi um evento muito emocionante para eles e para todos que não acreditavam q um dia aqueles dois que não paravam de brigar um só instante, iriam passar a vida toda juntos. Aquilo era um sonho se tornando realidade para o casal e aquele seria o primeiro dia do resto de suas vidas cheias de felicidade.

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

Daquele dia em diante, as brigas não foram mais tão freqüentes e, quando aconteciam, eles as superavam juntos, um sempre apoiando o outro como qualquer casal feliz faz. Passou o primeiro ano de casados, tiveram o primeiro filho, o segundo, terceiro. Até q, como bons Weasleys, se tornaram uma família com 5 filhos, e todos muito amados.

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_

Aqueles jovens encontraram o amor muito cedo. Aquele fora o primeiro e único relacionamento de ambos, mas eles não se arrependem das experiências q não tiveram, pois descobriram tudo juntos.

Agora, passados mais de dez anos do seu casamento, seus filhos indo para Hogwarts, eles ainda se amam da mesma maneira e com a mesma intensidade com que se amavam no primeiro dia em que se conheceram. Eles só desejavam que seus filhos fossem tão felizes lá como eles foram e ainda eram até aquele dia. Daquele momento no trem em diante, o amor deles só cresceu e crescia cada vez mais a cada dia que passava.

**N/Dany: **Ta, podem dizer. Melosa demais, né? Tudo bem. Eu hoje estava com inspiração pro romantismo exagerado mesmo. Espero que alguém leia e mande reviews. Para quem está acompanhando minha fic, desculpe a demora. Estou relendo todos os livros para que ela fique melhor.

Agora as dedicatórias:

**Cathy**Eu sempre deixo vc pro final, mas hj começarei por vc, miguxa. Acho q a visita do meu personal Rony me inspirou a escrever essa fic hahaha Bem, acho q o q me inspirou mesmo foi o encontro q o nosso casal lindinho terá daqui a pouco hehe Espero que termine bem, né hehe Foi muito maneiro conhecer vc pessoalmente e obrigada pelo apoio às minhas fics hehe Espero q vc goste dessa aqui. Bjinhos

**Beca: **Ai ai. O q falar p pessoa q me fez amar fanfics? Beca, vc sabe q gosto demais de vc, né? Não podia escrever fiz sem pensar em vc, criatura haha Bem, espero q curta minha songfic. Deu na telha e saí escrevendo. Nanda diria q está melosa demais, mas acho q está a minha cara hehe. Obrigada por tudo.

**Nanda** Sei q é bem provável q vc nem leia, mas, mesmo assim, dedicarei à vc. Vc foi uma de minhas primeiras amigas no mundinho Harry Potter e isso eu nunca esquecerei. Bjus!!!!

**Aninha:** Aninha!! Não posso falar de casal perfeito sem lembrar da minha querida e eterna Gininha. Não deixe de ler essa songfic, ok? Fiz com muito carinho pensando nesses dois cabeças duras, mas q se amam demais. Quando eu me inspirar, escrevu uma Harry e Gina p vc, ta? Bjus!!

**Aninha e Mell: **Não poderia deixar de mencionar vcs tb aqui, pois sei o quanto vcs curtem Rony e Mione e tb por causa do apoio de vcs à minha querida Mione do RPG. Aninha, vc q me introduziu no mundo das fics e foi graças à vc q eu conheci a Beca, me apaixonei por fics e agora estou aqui, escrevendo as minhas. Bjão pra vcs duas.

**Fran**A louca q me atura falando sobre fics hehe Estou lendo as suas indicações, ta? E espero q vc leia a minha. Deixe uma review p q eu saiba o q vc achou. Bjo p vc, miga.

Agora p todos os amigos q acabei não mencionando aqui, isso não quer dizer q sejam menos especiais p mim. Amo todos vcs. Tb quero agradecer a todos q lerão essa songfic e deixarão comentários. E pra todos vcs q amam esse casal tanto quanto eu, q eu escrevi essa linda songfic usando uma música pela qual sou absolutamente apaixonada.

Bye bye e até a próxima.

Dany


End file.
